


Promise I'll always be there, promise I'll be the cure

by ArtistMow



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blood and Injury, Blood and Violence, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Malec Monday, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-24
Updated: 2018-01-24
Packaged: 2019-03-08 17:18:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13462878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtistMow/pseuds/ArtistMow
Summary: Tough choices are what make a leader, but they can also get you hurt. Alec is out on a mission when he becomes gravely injured, but he manages to make it to Magnus's loft, where he falls into the warlock's waiting arms.





	Promise I'll always be there, promise I'll be the cure

**Author's Note:**

> Who doesn't love a good hurt/comfort fic? I know I do ;)  
> My favorite combination; extreme hurt then extreme comfort with achingly sweet fluff  
> Feel free to leave comments if you'd like, and I hope you enjoy! <3
> 
> The title is from the song "The Cure" by Lady Gaga. It was a major inspiration for this one-shot and I highly recommend listening to it, because it's a beautiful song
> 
> My Twitter handle is @ArtistMow if you ever want to see me do the art thing! :D

Alec raised his hand and knocked weakly on the door to Magnus's apartment. He then pulled his hand away from the polished ebony and pressed it against his throbbing side, cringing as he felt blood run through his fingers. He closed his eyes and willed the pain to go away, but it was no use. The pain was everywhere: Throbbing in the deep wounds in his stomach, pounding away against his temples, coursing in achey streams through his limbs. Pain was inevitable after such a large fight, especially a fight that none of them had been prepared for. There had been about a dozen more demons than they had previously expected, maybe and most likely more. Alec had found it hard to keep count when they were constantly attacking him, one after another, lunging and slashing with their claws and fangs.

Alec had been separated from the rest of the team during the fight, consciously choosing to act as a diversion so his weakened fellow Shadowhunters could have a chance to escape. The horrified looks on Clary and Izzy’s faces and the shocked look on Jace’s were burned into Alec’s brain, even though he had only managed to get a brief look at their reactions with a quick glance over his shoulder. Alec knew his actions were nothing short of insane, but he was doing what he had to do as a leader. If sacrificing himself meant a fighting chance for his friends and family, he would make the choice in a heartbeat, without hesitation.

A deep inhale and a slow exhale to settle his nerves, and then an arrow was flying off his bow with deadly accuracy, finding a home in the back of the demon’s skull with a wet thunk. A carnal roar ripped out from the beast’s dying throat as it exploded into billowing smoke and ashes, banished back to Hell where it belonged. Alec was already slinging his bow onto his back as the remaining demons whirled around, fangs bared in ravenous snarls of outrage at the one who had killed their kin. 

The demons let out blood curdling cries that sent chills all the way down Alec’s spine, and then they were on the move, charging at the Shadowhunter in a unified ambush. As Alec turned and started running for his life, he couldn’t help the small smile that grew on his face, knowing that Jace, Izzy, and Clary were safe.

It was a grueling, merciless chase that lasted for over an hour, the seemingly endless hunt taking Alec through what felt like the entirety of Brooklyn. Never ceasing in his sprinting pace, Alec ran through small streets, big streets, alleyways, and past the subway. Even as his limbs became harder to move, muscles aching from exhaustion, lungs burning and heart threatening to pound out of his chest, Alec didn’t stop. He scaled buildings and took up defensive positions on the rooftops, picking the demons off one by one until all of the vicious brutes had been vanquished.

It wasn’t until Alec had activated his surefooted rune and leaped off the roof, his breath knocked out of his lungs as he crumpled to the pavement on impact, that he realized something was seriously wrong. The past hour had been a blur, a rapid whirlwind of deadly battle against demons where he had been relying on the power of his runes and his own adrenaline and stamina to keep him going. Alec vaguely remembered taking hits from the demons when they got too close, but the true agonizing pain of his injuries was now beating into him with unrelenting force.

Alec knew he wouldn’t make it back to the Institute in time, not now that the sun had already started to slip beneath the horizon. He knew had to get off the streets as soon as possible before night fell. So, mustering up all the strength he could manage, Alec had slowly picked his bruised and wounded body off the street and started limping to Magnus’s loft, the only other safe sanction he knew. Arriving right before sunset, he made the slow journey up to Magnus’s apartment before knocking on the door, where he had remained standing as he waited.

Although Magnus normally didn’t take this long to answer the door…

The room suddenly began to spin and Alec’s vision blurred. He swayed back and forth and quickly placed a hand against the door to steady himself. He focused on one particular spot on the carpet, focusing on taking in deep breaths until his vision returned to normal. He pulled his hand away from the door and replaced it at his side, only to see that he had left a bloody handprint, the dark red blood glistening against the black wood.

The door suddenly swung open to reveal Magnus standing in the threshold. A warm smile sprang onto his face once he saw that his unexpected guest was Alec.

“Alexander! What a pleasant surprise!” Magnus said cheerfully, then stood to the side and beckoned Alec into the apartment.

“Magnus,” was all Alec managed to mumble before he felt his whole body go limp, and any strength he had left vanished all at once. His bow and quiver slid off of his shoulder, all of his arrows clinking metallically as they collided with each other and fell to the floor. His knees buckled and gave out from under his body, and no longer able to stand, he fell forward through the doorway.

“Alec!” Magnus cried out in surprise, his warm smile morphing into an expression of alarm. In the blink of an eye the warlock was there, moving in front of Alec and catching the falling Shadowhunter. Alec fell like a ragdoll into Magnus’s arms, his knees dragging on the ground and his head coming to a rest on Magnus’s shoulder.

“Alexander!” Magnus cried, his arms hooked under Alec’s armpits, Alec barely standing. Magnus shrunk down to his knees and sat back on his heels, easing Alec to the floor and shifting the injured man so he was cradling him in his arms. 

“What happened? Are you hurt?” Magnus asked, the concern etched across his face and hanging from his words. As he stroked the side of Alec's face softly, he wrapped an arm around Alec's waist to hold him in place in his lap. Alec cried out when Magnus gripped his injured side, and Magnus quickly pulled his hand away. Magnus gasped when he saw that his hand was covered in blood, concerned brown eyes widening with fear when they darted to the source. “Alec, what happened,” Magnus said, more of a demand than a question this time as panic crept into his voice.

“Big fight,” Alec mumbled, finding it was difficult to speak through the haze of pain that was clouding his head. “There were too many demons… More than we expected. I got hurt and I couldn't make it back to the Institute with the others…” Alec's voice trailed off and he closed his eyes, his explanation having drained much of his little remaining energy.

A small sigh of sorrow rushed from Magnus’s lips, and he was unable to comprehend the horrors that Alec had gone through. Magnus brushed back Alec's raven locks from his face and planted a kiss on his sweaty forehead. “I've got you, darling,” he murmured. Magnus’s lips were cool against his burning forehead, and Alec let out a small breath of relief, savoring the soothing sensation.

Magnus took Alec’s arm and wrapped it around his neck, then made sure that Alec’s head still rested against his shoulder. Then Magnus stood up, holding Alec securely by the crooks of his knees and under his back, and carried him into his bedroom, gently laying him down on the bed. Alec was surprised by Magnus’s strength and how easily he had picked him up, even though he was a good four inches taller. No matter the height difference, Alec felt safe and secure in his boyfriend’s strong arms. He felt the soft embrace of clean sheets against his back, sheets that smelled faintly of Magnus’s cologne. Alec swallowed hard, a difficult task with his dry throat and parched mouth, and attempted to speak.

“Magnus-” He started, eyelids fluttering, but Magnus silenced him by placing a finger to his lips. 

“Don't waste your energy,” he said firmly, and Alec could only nod in agreement.

Magnus quickly slid off Alec’s jacket and shirt and sent them into the laundry basket with a wave of his hand. Magnus then took Alec’s hand in his, intertwining his ring-laden fingers with the long, thin fingers of the Shadowhunter. 

“Close your eyes,” Magnus instructed softly, and Alec gladly obliged, letting his heavy lids fall completely shut. His aching body felt a little better now that he was off of his feet, but the agonizing pain of his demon wounds smothered this small bit of relief. Every breath hurt, and even the slightest inhale sent more throbs of pain shooting through his body.

It hurt Magnus deeply, cutting him open to his very soul, to see Alec this way, gravely injured and struggling to breathe. He was so used to seeing Alec as the strong and driven leader, the first one on the front lines to protect his friends and family. But seeing him laying on a bed, his eyes screwed shut against the pain and his porcelain skin paler than normal, was bringing back painful memories. 

Memories of Alec sweaty and unconscious, his life hanging on a fragile thread between himself and Jace, a thread that had threatened to snap at any moment. Then there had been the time at Max’s party, when Alec had been pushed to the edge of the roof by a twisted spell. Magnus’s stomach clenched as he recalled how his heart dropped when he had seen Alec fall back off the ledge. It had been devastating, and was still something that Magnus carried with him, no matter how hard he tried to push it away.

Alec groaned, the noise snapping Magnus back to the present, and he clenched his jaw with determination. He knelt down on his knees by the edge of the bed and sat up on his heels.

Alec had almost slipped away from him before, and Magnus wasn't about to lose him now. Not now that he was positive that Alec was the love of his life and the man he was destined to be with forever.

Magnus snapped loudly and magic erupted from his palm, the blue flames swirling in tendrils around his fingers. He flipped his hand over and held it above Alec’s torso, his fingers moving delicately. Alec inhaled sharply, breath catching in his throat as he felt the magic against his bare skin. The sensation was something he had never felt before, but at the same time, it was oddly familiar. He slowly exhaled as he felt the magic flowing deep into his wounds. It was extremely comforting, like his entire body was being bathed in healing waves and swathed in protection. 

Alec slowly realized that he did have faint memories of this feeling; memories of a presence when he had been unconscious after the failed parabatai tracking and on the verge of tipping over into the darkness. He had been lost like a ship on a dark and never-ending sea, tossed and beaten by the force of the waves. But a light had cut through the darkness and taken him in, wrapping him in warmth and protection. That light had been Magnus, a force holding him there and keeping him from completely slipping away.

“Are you alright?” Magnus asked quietly, and Alec gave a slight nod in response. He mustered up enough strength to give Magnus’s hand a squeeze. The corners of Magnus's mouth pulled up into a small smile, relieved to see that Alec was slowly but surely recovering. The bleeding had stopped and the deep wounds had started to close up, making a much nicer sight now that any trace of demon poison had been eliminated. Magnus glanced at Alec's face and saw that it had relaxed, and he felt the tension fade out of his body. 

Magnus closed his palm, extinguishing the magic, and examined his handiwork. The once deep and ragged cuts had been closed and completely healed, leaving shiny new scars, which would be healed easily with a healing rune once Alec was back on his feet.

“All better,” Magnus said warmly, leaning over to press a kiss to Alec's lips. Alec smiled and kissed him back, raising his free hand to cup the back of Magnus's head. When they broke apart, Alec gazed into warm brown eyes that held nothing but love and care; it was a deep, soul-shattering devotion that took his breath away.

“Thank you,” Alec managed to say, his voice low and hoarse. Magnus smiled and squeezed Alec's hand, running his thumb across the back of it affectionately. 

“Of course, darling,” Magnus replied. He pressed a kiss to Alec's cheek and stood up, letting go of Alec's hand so he could smooth out his shirt. Alec frowned and grabbed Magnus by the front of his shirt with both hands, wrinkling the silk fabric once again.

“Alec!” Magnus said with a laugh, stumbling as he was pulled back down to his knees under Alec's grip. He cocked an eyebrow inquisitively at his boyfriend as he rested a hand on his bare chest.

“Don't leave me,” Alec said softly, his voice still a raspy baritone. His hazel eyes were pleading, but the dark circles under them revealed how exhausted he was. He pulled Magnus toward him by the front of his shirt and kissed him, his lips locking onto the warlock’s. Magnus kissed him back, savoring in the moment for a few seconds before pulling away. Alec frowned and only tightened his grip on Magnus's shirt, and Magnus sighed. This was no time for Alec to be clingy, not when he needed lots of sleep to ensure a full recovery.

“Alec, you need to get some rest,” Magnus said firmly, patting the Shadowhunter's runed chest lightly. He placed his hands over Alec's and tried to pry his fingers off of the now hopelessly wrinkled silk shirt, but Alec growled low in the back of his throat and pulled Magnus closer. Magnus's gaze dropped to Alec’s warm, rosy lips before flicking back up to meet a pair of passionate hazel eyes.

“What's gotten into you?” Magnus whispered, stroking Alec's chest with delicate touches. Alec smiled and slid one hand up to cup Magnus's cheek, his thumb running along the swell of Magnus’s strong cheekbone.

“I know what I want, and I want you here with me,” he said. “Please stay. You have to be tired too; You used a lot of magic to heal me.”

Magnus let out a small sigh as he pondered the possibilities. Healing Alec had taken a good chunk of magic, although it was completely worth it, and he was indeed tired from a long day of seeing clients.

“Alright,” Magnus agreed with a smile. He succeeded in prying his shirt out of Alec's loosened grip and stood up, walking over to his wardrobe and throwing the doors open. He rolled his eyes when he heard Alec make a surprised noise behind him, and he glanced over his shoulder. Magnus hat to bite back a laugh at Alec's deeply wounded, but complete puppy-dog eyes expression.

“I'm only getting changed into something more comfortable,” Magnus said, winking at Alec, who smiled and nodded in response. He kicked off his boots and tugged his trousers off, trading them for a pair of loose silk pants. He unbuttoned his shirt and slid it off his arms, then took the time to rebutton it. Alec's eyebrows raised as he took in Magnus's bare back and arms, an awed smile appearing on his face at the view of the warlock’s toned, beautiful muscles on full display. Magnus pulled off his necklaces and rings and dropped them on top of his jewelry box with a clatter, not bothering to put them away properly, before finally making his way over to Alec.

“Let’s get these things off your feet,” Magnus said gently, and he tugged Alec’s boots off and deposited them at the foot of the bed. His last task was undoing Alec’s belt and changing his jeans into a pair of soft navy sweatpants with a snap of his fingers.

“Finally,” Alec murmured, a hint of annoyance tinting his voice as Magnus slipped into bed, although he was truthfully very happy. It always touched him when Magnus did little things for him, like taking off his boots or helping him change clothes after a long day. It showed the limitless amount of care that Magnus had for him, and that no task was too vast or too menial. 

“Oh, hush,” Magnus replied airily as he pulled the covers over both of them. He snuggled up against Alec's uninjured side, one arm carelessly thrown across his bare chest. Alec slid an arm around Magnus's shoulders and pulled him close against his body. Magnus smiled and closed his eyes, his fingers tracing small patterns onto Alec's chest, knowing the location and the designs of the stark black runes that lay against fair skin by heart.

“Feeling better?” He asked softly as he breathed in Alec's scent, which was a mix of soap and sandalwood, with a hint of the outdoors. He smelled like his Alexander, and Magnus basked in the comforting feeling of being home. 

“Immensely better,” Alec replied with a content sigh. He stroked his hand up Magnus's arm and rested it in Magnus's hair, his long fingers kneading through the coal black spikes. 

This was when Magnus felt most comfortable with Alec. He loved getting dressed up and going on dates, smiling at Alec over the rim of a martini glass. He loved portalling across the world with Alec’s hand in his, hearing the Shadowhunter’s laughter as he pulled him along on one whirlwind adventure after the next. But there was something special about simply being with Alec, and being pressed against his body. There was no need for thoughtful conversation; Simply being in each other’s arms and wrapped in the comfort that they gave each other was enough.

“Magnus?” Alec asked quietly, his hand ceasing its caressing of Magnus’s hair.

“Mmmmm?” Magnus hummed in response, his fingers dancing lazily across the curves of Alec’s chest. He could feel the exhaustion of the long day starting to settle in, and combined with Alec’s warmth, he was starting to get sleepy.

“I love you,” Alec said softly. Magnus slowly opened his eyes and turned his head so he could look at Alec, bright brown eyes meeting glowing hazels in a mutual shared look of pure adoration. 

“I love you too, Alexander,” Magnus replied. Alec's face broke into a soft smile and he pressed a kiss to Magnus's forehead, lips lingering against the warm skin. Magnus closed his eyes again at the contact and nestled his head against Alec's chest again when he pulled away. Wrapped in the warmth and comfort of each other's arms and thoroughly exhausted from the day's events, the pair quickly fell into a deep, blissful sleep.


End file.
